Caught in the Act
by AlmondWithUnicornHair
Summary: Two shorts about Prof. Potter getting caught by Prof. Snape in a compromising position. Pre-Snarry / Snarry. Don't like, don't read!


"**Caught** **in** **the** **Act:** **Staff** **Spa"** **/** **"Caught** **in** **the** **Act:** **Potions** **Classroom"**

**Summary:** Two shorts about Harry Potter getting caught by Severus Snape while wanking. These shorts, while having a common theme, are unrelated to each other story-wise. In both shorts Harry is DADA Professor, so he's of age.

**Warning:** Pre-Snarry/Snarry. Wanking. Dialogue suggestive of future activities.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own anything you recognize. Just having some fun with these characters.

"**Caught in the Act: Staff Spa"**

After a long evening of marking papers, Severus decided to make use of the Staff Spa. He felt confident that it was late enough that all staff not on Patrol Duty were already in bed. He would have the sauna to himself in perfect silence, just the way he liked it. But as soon as he entered the changing room, he discovered he was wrong. Robes and other various clothing items had been shoved messily onto a shelf. He sighed heavily and wondered if he should skip the sauna and head to bed. But his tight shoulders and back protested, so he began to remove his clothes and wrap a towel around his waist. As he neared the door to enter the next room he heard an all-too familiar voice. Potter!

"Yes… Oh, yes. Just like that." Potter moaned.

Severus seethed. Surely the boy knew that he wasn't to entertain any paramours on school grounds, much less in the Staff-only rooms. Not caring he was clad in just a towel, he decided to confront the lovers. He opened the door quietly and strode into the room, only to stop short in shock. Potter was alone. Alone in the hot tub pleasuring himself, head flung back, eyes closed, one hand teasing his nipples, and another hand below the water's bubbly surface.

Severus swallowed uncomfortably. He did not expect this. Nor did he expect his body's reaction to it. He really shouldn't watch. He knew he should either head on to the sauna or leave, and pretend he never saw or heard a thing. But he couldn't move. He stood staring at the young man before him, moaning and crying out for his imaginary lover.

"God, oh god… Harder, harder."

Severus's mouth went dry.

Potter panted. "Yes… I know… I'm bad… I'm your naughty boy... Punish me… Harder, harder. I can take it."

Severus became aware of the uncomfortable problem he had under his towel. No, he couldn't be caught watching Potter, and especially not while in his condition. But he was transfixed by the erotic vision in front of him. As horrified as he was by the thought of being caught, he couldn't bring himself to leave.

Potter continued to pant and moan, but now with great intensity. "Oh god, oh god, yes… Oh, Snape… Snape… Snape!" The young man cried the last out in what was obviously an intense climax. His body slumped in relaxation, eyes still closed, and mouth breathing heavily.

Severus stared for a moment and then backed away quickly, nearly bumping into the door. He quickly reentered the changing room, closed the door, and leaned against it, eyes closed, and shuddered in a mixture of fear, relief, and confusion. He opened his eyes, looked up at the ceiling, and just breathed, trying to make sense of what he saw - or rather, what he heard.

It just didn't make sense to him. When the young man first began teaching, they were nearly as antagonistic as when they were student-professor. As colleagues eventually their tempers cooled and they began to cooperate, but Potter never showed interest in anything beyond that. And he himself certainly had no such feelings for the young man. But what if Potter _was_ interested in him? He was most definitely aroused by what he saw. But beyond that?

He was surprised… shocked, really. He wasn't horrified, that was for sure. On the contrary, he had to admit that the idea was beginning to appeal to him. After all, the young man was quite attractive. As he matured, his features began to look less and less like his father's. And even though it had taken awhile for Severus to recognize it, Potter had indeed grown into a reasonably intelligent and responsible adult whose company wasn't unpleasant.

Potter said his name. He said his name. _His_ name. His mind kept coming back to that thought. It was unbelievable.

He gave himself a minute to compose himself. He wasn't going to waste this opportunity. If Potter was interested in him, then he would be a fool to not give it a go and see what could come of this.

Satisfied that he had calmed himself and that he no longer would embarrass himself in his towel, he reentered the spa.

Potter was no longer in the hot tub. He was now sitting at the ledge of the lap pool, completely nude, legs hanging over the edge into the water.

"You're up late."

"Oh, fuc- , um, hi, Pro-, um, Snape," the young man sputtered as he quickly turned his head, then awkwardly tried to simultaneously cover his groin and scramble quickly into the pool. "Er… Hi, Snape, what are you doing here?!"

Severus stood with his arms crossed, smirking in mirth at Potter's embarrassment and pleased that he himself could feel dignified with nothing but a towel on.

"I am heading to the sauna, Potter."

"Oh… Why?" Green eyes widened and flicked away from his own in the direction of his lower-half.

Severus rolled his eyes in response to Potter's question. "It aids in relaxation after a long night of marking papers so that I may sleep more restfully." He relaxed his arms and took a few steps towards the sauna's entrance, and incidentally closer to the lap pool.

"Oh, yeah, of course. That's why I'm here. I just didn't think anyone else would be up so late."

Potter bit on his lip as though he were nervous. His face was beautifully flushed and his eyes were especially bright. Not being hidden by those hideous glasses helped. Those beautiful eyes were shamelessly roaming over Severus' body.

"My, Potter, you seem a bit nervous. You weren't doing anything _naughty_ here, were you?"

Potter swallowed. "No, of course not," he said too quickly.

"What a shame. Because if you _were_ a naughty boy I would have to _punish_ you. And I would _very_ much like to do so." Severus quirked his lips. Teasing the young man was more fun than it should be.

Potter just stared.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'm going to the sauna." He turned and began walking towards the sauna room. He paused and turned his head. "Feel free to join me… that is, if you _can_ _take_ _it_," he said, aiming for a dark and suggestive tone.

Severus entered the sauna, seated himself comfortably on the cedar benches, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath of the dry hot air. It didn't seem long at all before the door opened. Potter stepped into the room, wearing a towel slung indecently-low on his hips.

"I have a confession to make, Professor… I _was_ a bit naughty earlier."

"A bit?" Severus teased.

"A lot." Potter bit his lip, although this time it appeared as though he were fighting back a grin of anticipation.

"Well, then, I do believe you need to be punished," Severus drawled.

Potter grinned.

Severus quirked his lip.

"**Caught in the Act: Potions Classroom"**

Severus had a migraine. After dinner he had gone to his office, just off of the Potions classroom, to mark essays, but they were so atrocious that a migraine soon developed. He took a potion, transfigured his desk chair into a chaise longue, laid down, turned out the lights with a flick of his wand, and closed his eyes to take a nap.

_hpss_ _hpss_ _hpss_

Harry didn't know how much longer he could take it. He fancied someone who couldn't possibly be interested in him and his frustration over this was overwhelming him. He had just finished patrolling the halls for the first evening shift but he felt too keyed up to go his quarters to sleep. He had no essay-marking nor lesson-planning to do, reading a book held no interest at the moment, and it was too late to fly.

He wandered the halls, lost in his thoughts, and then found himself standing outside the Potions classroom. He shouldn't have been surprised. The door was closed but unlocked. He peeked in. There was no light in the classroom, nor coming from the adjoined office and supply rooms. He shouldn't go in, he really shouldn't, but he went in anyway.

_hpss_ _hpss_ _hpss_

Severus woke up. He thought he heard noise coming from the classroom. He blinked, sat up, and flicked his wand to turn on the office lights. Yes, again, there was something. He rubbed his eyes and tried to focus on the sound.

He heard someone moan and call his name. Was someone in trouble? Fully alert now he quickly made his way to the door and flung it open. But what he saw and heard in the classroom was not what he expected to see.

Harry Potter was leaning over his desk - yes, Severus' own desk at the front of the classroom - with his trousers pulled down to his knees. He had one arm bracing himself on the desk and the other arm behind him. It looked like he was fucking his arsehole with his fingers. Potter was moaning and groaning quietly. "Please, oh please… More, Professor Snape… Yes, oh god… yes… Mmm, Professor… I've wanted you for so long… I've wanted you so much… Oh, Snape…"

Severus was shocked. He stared, thinking surely he must be imagining it. "Potter? !" he chocked out.

_hpss_ _hpss_ _hpss_

Harry's blood ran cold when he heard the shaky voice. He jerked his head around in horror. When he saw that the Potions Master was indeed standing there, watching him, _seeing_ _him_ _with_ _his_ _fingers_ _up_ _his_ _arse_, he scrambled to dress himself as quickly as he could. He knew he was babbling the entire time. Of what exactly he wouldn't remember later and most likely wasn't fully in control of at the time anyway, but it likely included a number of curse words, apologies, and assurances that it wasn't what it appeared to be. That night he barely slept a wink. He didn't know how he could bear to face the man again.

_hpss_ _hpss_ _hpss_

Severus had a hard time falling asleep. He laid awake for hours in disbelief. Finally he fell asleep, but not before he finally decided that he couldn't pretend that it didn't happen and what he was going to do about it..

_hpss_ _hpss_ _hpss_

Severus knocked on the DADA classroom door but didn't wait for a reply before charging in and striding up to the front of the room. "You didn't come to breakfast," he greeted the young professor seated behind his desk, several books opened in front of him.

Potter looked up and his face paled. "Look, I'm sorry about last night. I can explain-"

"Here. Read," Severus interrupted. He handed a folded slip of parchment.

Potter took the paper but didn't look at it. "I'm sorry I invaded your rooms and… well, you know." He sighed heavily and winced painfully. "Did you tell the Headmaster?"

"No, I have not. I prefer to address this privately. Read the note."

Potter looked at him warily in silence. Finally he opened the note and read it. ("_Detention_. Tonight, 10pm. Potions Classroom. In full student uniform, including robe. Don't forget your textbook.")

"Detention? ! Student robes? ! You can't be serious. You can't assign me detention; I'm not a student! !"

Severus couldn't help but think that Potter looked beautiful when his face was flushed with anger and his green eyes flashed so. He worked hard to suppress the smile that he felt inside.

"Trust me, Potter. What I have in mind for you is _nothing_ like what I would do to a student."

Potter blinked. "But it says 'Detention' and that's for students only. This is a punishment, right?"

"You may call it what you want," Severus replied, smirking in amusement. He was having too much fun in teasing him.

Potter narrowed his eyes for a moment, blinked, then shook his head. "About last night… it wasn't what it looked like."

"Pity. I rather hoped that it was _exactly_ what it looked like - you pleasuring yourself whilst fantasizing that it was me doing the deed. Although, I must say that I would much rather have been an active participant than an audience member."

Potter's jaw dropped. "What?"

"You heard me." Severus turned around to leave. "I expect you at ten sharp. Don't be late." Severus began striding towards the door, robes billowing.

"Wait, Snape!"

Severus stopped and slowly turned around. Potter had come around the desk and was heading towards him.

"I'm not sure if I quite understand…"

Severus stared silently and relished the uncertain and hopeful look on the young man's face as he halted and stood uncomfortably. Severus began to slowly stalk towards him. "Potter, last night you were a very _naughty_ boy," he said with a quiet and seductive tone.

Potter backed up as Severus got close to him and collided with his desk, placing his palms on the desk to brace himself. Severus wrapped his hands around the thin wrists of the wide-eyed young man and leaned in close, effectively trapping him. "As such, you need to be appropriately _punished_." He pushed his knee between Potter's thighs, leaned in even closer, and licked his ear. He received a gasp in response. "Don't you agree?" he whispered huskily.

He pulled away just enough to take in Potter's beautifully flushed face and look him in the eyes. What he saw pleased him: Potter's eyes were bright with shameless arousal and desire.

"Yes, I agree," Potter panted.

"Ten sharp."

Potter nodded eagerly, still panting and wide-eyed.

Severus pulled away reluctantly, turned around, and headed out of the classroom. His chest was warm and his lips twitched in effort to suppress a grin. He had much to look forward to.

Please review these two shorts! I hope you enjoyed them!


End file.
